Iris
by TTR
Summary: A human boy who smells of irises,even in the dead of winter, captures the cold heart of Sesshomaru,Western Demon Lord. The boy has no name,no family,and no fear. Comes with several sub-plots,free! Sess/OC Shonen-ai/Yaoi
1. Hot Spring

Welcome to the first chapter of Iris. It is, if you haven't realized, a fanfic; a first for me. It is set in the early 1800's and many years after Naraku is defeated. This means Rin is either an old woman or dead. This story will be written in my writing style of 'short and to the point'. If you're coming from Quizilla you know it well. I have a thing for dialogue and hate being overly specific. I like letting my readers use their imaginations. Comments and a good rating are always welcome but I write for me, not you. So with that done, I present to you the first chapter of Iris. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Since it is a fanfic I have to say I do not own the rights to Inuyasha the anime, manga, or anything else Inuyasha related. I do, however, own 'the boy'. He's mine so no taking him without permission.

Warnings: The main warning is yaoi. Well, shonen-ai really. There won't be anything explicit. Just hints maybe. Also, maybe some OOC-ness from Sesshy. That's mostly because I feel he might act different around some others. We never really see him other than fighting. Also, no god damn way will I use the stupid Japanese buzz words like youkai (Okay, it has a point in the story but it's only because I can't think of another word),hanyou, miko, or anything else. This story is written in ENGLISH. Not Japanese. Rawr.

* * *

Sesshomaru's nose twitched. "_Flowers?_" He thought. looking down from the tree he was resting in. It was the middle of winter and all of the flowers where dead.

Walking under Sesshomaru's tree was a small human teenager. His hair was bright orange, a striking contrast to the simple black kimono he wore. His face could not be seen as he'd already walked past the demon.

Sesshomaru stared after the boy. It was odd to see a human in this area, let alone walking in the middle of the forest with no protection. The demon lord absently wondered where this boy's mother was. No mother, human or demon, would allow their child out in the middle of winter. Demons where not the only creatures stalking this forest.

He swiftly jumped into another tree, following the fire haired boy. He didn't know what possessed him to do this. He was just an insignificant human after all.

--

After following the boy for a few minutes, Sesshomaru realized where he was heading. "_A hot spring?_"

He frowned at this, the boy did not have the normal offending odor of humans, and smelled the air. The boy smelled like flowers. Sesshomaru could not place the type. He sniffed again and nodded. "_Iris. That is what he smells of..._"

The boy stopped suddenly, dropping the pail of bathing supplies. Sesshomaru stopped, mid-jump. He'd been to preoccupied with discerning the boy's scent to realize they had arrived at the hot spring.Sesshomaru stared at the boy, "_Am I really going to watch this human bathe?_" His inner demon, a force that he usually ignored, was screaming for him to watch the 'sweet flower', as it called the teen. Sesshomaru's rational self couldn't help but agree, however the rational side of his mind wanted to see the boy's face.

The boy didn't look around to see if anyone was near before he disrobed. Sesshomaru watched as he untied the black sash holding his clothes closed and allowed his kimono to drop.If Sesshomaru had been a man to show his emotion he would have gasped at the sight before him. The boy's pale back was covered in bruises, some newer than others.

The boy scuttled into the water before the freezing air could affect him. Sesshomaru leaned forward on his toes, waiting for the boy to turn.The boy sighed happily as the hot water from the spring covered his body. the contrasting cold air and hot water felt good on his skin. After a few, very long in Sesshomaru's mind, minutes the boy turned around to grab his bathing supplies.

Sesshomaru's eyes visibly widened. The boy could only be described as cute. His nose was small and slightly rounded. His cheeks still had the slight roundness of childhood. His eyes, those are what shocked Sesshomaru. His eyes where round and a liquid blue. He was defiantly not Japanese."_What is a child from the mainland doing here?_" He thought, still staring. He had met many demons and humans from Europe and Asia, even a few from the United States; a fairly new country. The demon lord leaned against the pine tree trunk he was in, breathing deeply to take in more of the boy's scent. He was waiting for the boy to finish his bath. Curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to know where this boy lived.


	2. The Boy With No Name

I don't know if people realize this but I've already written, typed and published 12 chapters of this story. I'm transferring it from Quizilla to here and improving on it. This is the only chapter not on Quizilla…Because they lost it. So, I'm rewriting it….Which proved a lot harder than I thought. I'm so far along with the story I cannot remember how Sesshomaru acted during this chapter. Meh…

Disclaimer: Since it is a fanfic I have to say I do not own the rights to Inuyasha the anime, manga, or anything else Inuyasha related. I do, however, own 'the boy'. He's mine so no taking him without permission.

Warnings: The main warning is yaoi. Well, shonen-ai really. There won't be anything explicit. Just hints maybe. Also, maybe some OOC-ness from Sesshy. That's mostly because I feel he might act different around some others. We never really see him other than fighting. Also, no god damn way will I use the stupid Japanese buzz words like youkai (Okay, it has a point in the story but it's only because I can't think of another word),hanyou, miko, or anything else. This story is written in ENGLISH. Not Japanese. Rawr.

--

"Hmmm…What is this?" Sesshomaru heard the boy say. He had an odd accent. "It looks like cotton…I wanna touch it!"

Sesshomaru's entire body stiffened and he jerkily looked down. The red haired boy had grabbed his tail. He jerked his tail up, the boy hanging on to it.

He held the boy level with his face, glaring darkly but also taking a closer look at him. His skin was pale, flushed pink from the heat. Going from one cheek to the other where light brown freckles. His large blue eyes looked warm and innocent. "Oh, hello. This is yours?"

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck. "Release my tail."

The boy smiled brightly and let go of the fluffy appendage. "I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sweet smelling boy. He had no fear scent. Why wasn't he afraid? He snorted and jumped from the tree, dropping the boy on his backside in the snow.

The boy stood up without a word, dusting snow from his clothing. He looked up at Sesshomaru, still smiling. "Would you like to come to my home?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. This boy was insane. "Why would I wish to do that?"

"It's almost dinner time. Maybe you'd like food as an apology for my stupidity?" The boy said, gesturing toward Sesshomaru's tail.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to move a white hair from his face, mentally frowning when the boy flinched. "What is your name?"The boy blinked, "I have none."

The demon eyed the smiling red head and snorted. "Fine, child. I will take you up on your offer."

--

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the hut the boy had led him to.

"Master! I brought a guest!" The boy called as they neared the building. A grey haired demon walked out of the hut, brandishing a bamboo cane.

"And what possessed you to do that?" The old demon growled, his face paling when he noticed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He cried, bowing lowly before walking swiftly toward the pair.

The boy smiled nervously as the demon neared, still carrying the cane. "What did you do you little bastard?" He hissed in the child's ear before looking at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Did my idiot human do anything stupid to warrant such a visit, M'lord?"Sesshomaru sneered at the demon. "What is your name?""Teishu, sire." he said simply. He looked down at the boy. "Go into the house."The boy whimpered and nodded, scuttling past. As he passed Teishu brought the cane down on his back, sending the boy sprawling.

Sesshomaru hissed under his breath and quickly grabbed the came from the laughing demon. "Hurting something as defenseless as a human child….Makes you a disgrace to all demons." He hissed, slamming the cane into the demons head, knocking him out. He broke the cane in half and strode over to the human, who was still laying in the snow.

He grabbed the back of his kimono and picked him up. The little human stared at him, his huge eyes bright with admiration. "Thanks you." He said softly, smiling.

Sesshomaru grunted and dropped him on his feet. "You're mine now."


	3. Rice Ball

Teishu means master. Hahahaha...No. I can't help the puns...It is a curse. if you haven't realized, 'the boy' is basically his name. Anywho, I think Sesshy-poo has issues washing his hair by himself. I used to have really long hair and it's a little complicated..shrug I love Sesshomaru's fluff. It seems so soft and nice. I would rape him. shifty eyes Oh, and remember, anything in **bold **is in English. Anyway, please enjoy chapter three, Iris - Riceball?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked silently, his arms folded into his sleeves. "_Why did I just do that?_" He thought, unable to find a good excuse for himself. "_He's just some human..._"  
"_Was Rin just some human?_" His inner demon said with a snort.  
"_Be quiet. Rin was different. She was a defenseless child._" His main consciousness said.  
"_Oh yes. Just a child. You have a soft spot for humans._"  
"_I do not._"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked back at his new human. "Hm?"  
The boy smiled, "May I ask two questions?"  
Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Are you hungry? Because I am and...Maybe we could stop? I have some food..."  
Sesshomaru stared at the boy impassively. "We can stop soon. What is your other question."  
The boy blinked, "There is no other question, Sire. My other question was if I could ask you a question."

Sesshomaru snorted and resumed walking. "_You'd swear he was a wife..."_ His mind paused on this thought. "_Wife...I wonder if that's what that old man had in mind for him?"_ He mentally snorted. The idea of taking a human for a mate was disgusting.

"Hey...A giant blob of moosh...I wanna touch it."

Sesshomaru turned around quickly, just in time to witness his human poking a large fungus demon with a stick. "_How did I miss that?_"

He'd been so focused on his thoughts he hadn't smelled or heard the disgusting creature as it snuck up on them.

"Human, do not touch that. move away." He growled, taking a step toward the dripping dark green beast. Fungus demons where disgusting things. About the size of a human male and lumpy. They had no shape and when they where killed, exploded. In his anger that any creature would be stupid enough to harm **his **human, Sesshomaru forgot this simple fact.

As soon as the boy had scrambled away from the slowly approaching beast, Sesshomaru sprinted forward, claws sizzling with poison. The demon lord slashed at the best, which screamed and bubbled where it had been cut.  
Sesshomaru watched the creature slowly start grow in size. "...Damn..." He said out loud as the beast exploded, sending wet globs of moosh (as the boy had called it) everywhere.

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. he was covered in the horrible remains of the demon.  
He looked over at the boy, who was giggling madly and poking the mush on his own body. "It is warm..." He said, seeming to take great joy from this.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. He hated dirty. He hated bad smells, ugly things, dirty things. Mostly, he hated being dirty. "Boy..." He said lowly, trying to keep his demon in check.  
The boy stopping laughing and poking and looked at his new master, "Yes, M'Lord?"  
"Where is the nearest spring?"

The boy blinked and pushed his lips out like he was going to kiss someone. "Just north of here, sir."

Sesshomaru stalked forward without his usual grace and grabbed the human by the back of his neck and held him up. "What possessed you to try and touch a fungus demon?" He hissed, baring his fangs.

The boy blinked, eyes showing no fear, "It looked soft."

Sesshomaru's anger fell from his face, "Are you an idiot or do you just have no fear?"  
The boy blinked, "No fear, M'lord."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "The spring is to the north."  
The boy nodded as much as he could with his neck being held.  
Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly and dropped the boy. He sniffed the air, trying to smell the hot water. He silently turned to his left and started walking, his human close behind.

--

Sesshomaru leaned against a tree and sank to the ground. He always felt sleepy after a nice hot bath in a natural spring. The hot fire his human had started didn't help either.

"**_Wash on Monday; Iron on Tuesday; Bake on Wednesday_." **The boy sang to himself, carefully scrubbing Sesshomaru's outer robes in the hot water.  
Sesshomaru looked over at him from his position about 20 feet away. "Boy."  
The boy stopped singing and turned his head to look at the demon lord. "Yes, sire?"  
"I should wish to know how you speak English."  
The boy blinked, "What is English?"  
"That language you keep speaking in. **This one.**" Sesshomaru said, rather curious as to how this boy came to Japan and where he was from.  
"Oh...I do not know. I've always known it..." He said, standing up and wringing out Sesshomaru's robe.

He walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, can you please help me?"  
Sesshomaru eyed him, no one had ever had the nerve to ask for his help. "What is it, human?"  
the boy pointed to a branch in the tree above the fire. "That branch is out of my reach. If you'd like your clothes dried without soot on them, could you hang them on that branch?"  
Sesshomaru stood and took his clothes from the boy. He inspected them and found no stains or signs of the demon mush. He looked down at the boy, who looked at him like a pup waiting for praise. He arched and eyebrow and carefully hung his robe on the branch the boy had pointed out.

The boy smiled, "They should be dry soon, Lord Sesshomaru."  
Sesshomaru raised his hand, causing the boy to shrink back, and silently patted the boy on the head a few times before sitting back down.

The boy's smiled so wide it seemed his face might split in two. "The food should be ready soon, Sire." He said happily, going to the fire.

--

Sesshomaru looked across the fire at his human, who was sleeping peacefully. "Finally..." He said to himself, standing up. The boy had made a simple meal of riceballs, most of them filled with demonic sweetmeats (the internal organs of different animals). The riceballs meant for the boy's own consumption had a simple pickled plum filling and, most likely out of boredom, he'd made his food into odd shapes.

Sesshomaru looked around and smelled the air, making sure there where no threats. "_I need a run to clear my thoughts..._" He thought, walking into the thicker trees surrounding their little camp.  
"_You just want to get the boy's smell out of your nose. _" His demonic side said, laughing.  
Sesshomaru's normal consciousness said nothing as he transformed into his full demonic form in a swirl of red.

The large white beast stretched, being careful not to drool on anything. With a howl the beast started running to no place in particular.

--

Sesshomaru, still in dog form, ran toward the camp his human was leaping at. He'd been running around for several hours and felt the need to sleep.

He didn't bother to turn back into his humanoid form as he neared the camp, expecting the boy to still be asleep. He leapt into the clearing silently and was startled, though not visibly, to see the boy away and sitting my the fire.  
The red haired boy looked at the huge white dog, that just stood there, and smiled. "Hello."

Dog Sesshomaru stared at the boy, suddenly curious. He growled darkly at the little human, baring his poison fangs.  
The boy blinked and looked around, finding a few uneaten riceballs under a piece of cloth. he grabbed one and held it up to the snarling beast, "Riceball?"


	4. The Name

I wonder, is Sesshy-poo warming up to this human? Well...I don't wonder...I know the answer...But why is it happening so fast? Why is this chapter so short? Why am I asking you these questions when you could be reading the story!? Enjoy reading chapter four, Iris -The Name...OR ELSE!

* * *

Sesshomaru cracked his eyes opened and yawned. "_What the..._" He looked down and saw the boy curled up against him, still sleeping.  
The demon gently pushed the boy away and stood up, slowly remembering the night before.

_The boy held up the riceball to dog-Sesshomaru and smiled, "Riceball?"  
Sesshomaru blinked and stopped snarling. He sat down, careful not to crush any trees, and opened his mouth. The boy giggled and threw the riceball into his mouth.  
"You look like Lord Sesshomaru." The boy said, picking up another riceball and throwing it to the giant dog. "He's my new master. I don't think he'd like you here though. He seems a little uptight...But he hasn't hit me like Teishu."  
Dog-Sesshomaru stared at the boy and cocked his head to the side._

The boy sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Sorry buddy. There's no more." The boy grabbed a stick and poked the fire to keep it up. "It's cold. You're lucky, you have all that fur."  
Against his better judgment Sesshomaru lay down behind the boy and gently licked his back, careful to keep his poison in check.  
The boy giggled, "What?"  
Sesshomaru grunted and stretched his neck, picking up the teen by the back of his kimono. He carefully dropped him between his paws and grunted again.  
The boy giggled and sat down, leaning against the giant dog. "Just a few minutes, okay?"  
Sesshomaru made no noise and just put his head on his paws, careful not to crush the human.

Sesshomaru looked back at the boy. "_I must have fallen asleep and transformed..."_ He thought, a little disturbed by this. He couldn't understand the feelings he had for the boy. He felt warm and comfortable when he was around...And that smell was intoxicating. the demon shook his head to clear it, "_It's just because mating season is near._"

He looked back and saw the boy sit up. He yawned and stretched, cracking a smile when he saw Sesshomaru. "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Get ready. Quickly."

--

"Boy." Sesshomaru said, without looking back at the boy, who was walking behind him.  
"Yes, M'Lord?" The boy said, always smiling.  
"You need a name." The demon lord said, stopping and turned on the ball of his foot in one fluid motion.

The boy blinked, "A name? I'm a human. I don't need a name. I'm not worthy."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the boy-child and silently sniffed the air taking in his sweet smell. "You will be named...No servant of mine will be nameless. But what to call you?"  
The boy chewed on his lower lip, "Whatever M'Lord wishes."  
Sesshomaru reached out and pet the top of the little human's head, "Ayame."  
The boy, now called Ayame, smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Iris, M'Lord?"  
Sesshoamru nodded and removed his hand from Ayame's head. "Come. We are almost to the palace."


	5. Smitten

I don't really like Ayame. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's to innocent? shrug I dunno. I like the interaction between Sesshomaru and Ayame though. Ayame is so oblivious to the odd feelings Sesshomaru has for him...As for how Ayame feels...Well, this is most third-person limited focused on Sesshy. Didja know boys start puberty between 12 and 14? That's relevent...Trust me. Also, an important note that is relevent later. Sesshomaru says Ayame as I-ya-me. Now then...On to chapter 5,Iris - Smitten.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back early!" Jaken cried, scuttling forward to greet Sesshomaru as he and Ayame neared Sesshomaru's grand three story palace. The little toad stopped in front of Sesshomaru and grimaced. "What is that smell? It smells like human."

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken expressionlessly.  
"What are you?" Ayame said, suddenly popping out from behind  
Sesshomaru.

Jaken squawked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the fire haired boy. "A human!"  
Ayame blinked his liquid eyes, "You aren't human."  
Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "Master Sesshomaru?"  
"This human is my new personal servant." Sesshomaru said simply, walking past Jaken and past the guards in front of the gates to his home.

Ayame squatted like a child playing with an ant pile and poked Jaken's head. "You are a what?"  
Jaken glared at the boy. "Don't touch me, filthy human."  
Ayame turned his head to the side. "My name is Ayame. Well, that's what Lord Sesshomaru says."  
Jaken eyes the boy, bug eyes narrowing. "You have a woman's name."  
"I do? Well, Lord Sesshomaru named me." Ayame leaned forward suddenly and kissed Jaken on the forehead with a little giggle. "You are cute." He said, standing up and running after Sesshomaru.  
Jaken fell over, gaping.

--

You are to be my personal servant, Ayame." Sesshomaru said, leading Ayame to his personal chambers.  
"You will serve only me and will be expected to follow me around."  
Ayame blinked, "Like a dog, sire? That is appropriate. Humans are lower than the common dog."  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed to the boy next to him for a moment, "Yes. Like a dog. You will sleep here." Sesshomaru said, sliding a door open. Inside the room was very fine, a large western style four-poster being the center point.  
Ayame blinked and looked up at his master.  
"This are my chambers, Ayame. You will sleep here so that if I request anything during the night you will fetch it for me. You will also do anything else I ask of you."  
Ayame nodded, "Of course."  
"Also, anything you hear is not to be repeated."  
Ayame nodded.  
"Repeat that."  
Ayame blinked, "Repeat what, M'lord? I heard nothing."  
Sesshomaru let the smallest smirk pass over his lips for a fleeting moment. "Come then."

--

"Human." Jaken said, glaring at Ayame from across the dinner table. They had been silently waiting for Sesshomaru and his head advisor Hiroko to come to the table so they could begin eating.  
"Yes Jaken." Ayame said, smiling sleepily. Sesshomaru had been running him into the ground.  
"How old are you?"  
"Yes, Ayame. How old are you?" Sesshomaru's advisor said, entering the room, Sesshomaru following behind him.

Ayame bowed his head at the two men. "I do not know. I was with my previous master for eight years. I do not remember my life before that."  
Hiroko took his seat next to Ayame. "You remember nothing?"  
Ayame shook his head. "Nothing."

Hiroko looked at Sesshomaru with his solid black eyes. He was a crane demon. He was tall with black hair with silver tips. Sesshomaru had asked Hiroko to question Ayame, as in the two weeks he'd been there he'd said little about himself and Sesshomaru was curious about him. "Ayame...Were you..."Hiroko paused, wondering what Ayame had been taught about sex. He leaned closer to the human, who'd begun to eat from his bowl of rice, and whispered in his ear.  
Ayame's blue eyes widened and he flushed a dark red. "Y-yes."  
Hiroko smirked, finding this amusing. "He's at least eighteen. Apparently he had reached manhood at the time the old demon found him."

Sesshomaru chewed slowly, contemplating this. Ayame looked like a fourteen year old child. A beautiful sweet smelling child.  
"_Human lover._" Sesshomaru's inner demon said. "_Of course...Taking him as a lover wouldn't be a bad idea. He is very attractive._"

Sesshomaru stopped mid-chew. He'd been having these thoughts a lot lately and it bothered him. He was no human lover. He didn't feel love. He never had. Deep affection, yes, but never love.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroko said, noticing his lord's sudden pause.

Sesshomaru slowly looked over to his advisor.

"Ayame's fallen asleep." he said simply, gesturing to the human. He was sprawled on his back, sleeping peacefully. "Should I wake him up?"  
"Leave him." Sesshoamru said, continuing to eat.

--

"It's disgusting"

Sesshomaru paused ,mid-step, in front of one of the servant's rooms. He'd been unable to sleep, his mind cluttered with thoughts on his lands and his little human.

"I know. I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru so..."  
"Smitten?"  
"Yes, and to a dirty human no less. That boy has him wrapped around those fat fingers, and he doesn't even know it! Sesshomaru would have killed anyone who disrespected his dinner table like that boy did. Instead he just let him sleep."  
The second voice snorted, "I bet Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even realize it. He probably thinks that weird feeling love causes is indigestion!"  
The two voices burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru hissed under his breath. How dare they think he was in love with a human. He was Lord Sesshomaru, Western Demon Lord. He did not feel love. He did not feel at all.  
He grabbed the door and slid it open quickly. The two women inside, twin raccoon demons. They both had dark brown hair and brown eyes that where ringed with black.  
"Kaiya, Kaiyo. "Sesshomaru said lowly, a smile on his face.

The girl's scrambled into a corner, trying to get as far away from the irate demon as possible. "We're sorry Lord Sesshomaru!"  
Sesshomaru slowly moved toward them, his right clawed hand dripping poison.  
"Open your mouth, girl." He said looking at Kaiya. She whimpered and opened her mouth, tears falling from her eyes.  
Sesshomaru grabbed her tongue, still smiling. "You'll never speak behind my back...Or ever, again."


	6. Denial

This fic is taking an odd turn. I know what I want to happen after a certain point but before that I'm just bs-ing...Maybe I shouldn't have told you that, lol. Ahh...Don't you just love Sesshy's denial? Also, I still don't like Ayame...Innocent little bastard... Hiroko, you know, Sesshy's advisor, his eyes are awesome. They are solid black. Seriously, whites and all. A bit creepy. I don't think I explained that well enough. Either way, enjoy chapter 6,Iris - Denial.

--

"Ayame." Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice.  
"Yes, M'Lord?" Ayame said, looking up. He had ripped his kimono earlier and was sitting next to Sesshomaru's desk trying to fix it.  
Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed the black sleeve of his kimono, ripping some of it off, much to Ayame's horror. the demon held up the thin worn cotton and sniffed in disgust. "How long have you had these?"  
Ayame worried over his torn sleeve, "Teishu's mate gave them to me before she died. Everything I have are hand me downs."

Sesshomaru slipped the piece of cloth into the pocket of his robes without Ayame noticing. "A new wardrobe must be commissioned. No servant of mine will be dressed in such shabby things."  
"No no, sire! I am not worth new things. I can simple repair this one with extra cloth from my other one. It's a little large anyway." Ayame said, fingering the hem of his un-torn sleeve.

Sesshomaru watched the boy, the smallest frown on his face. "And what reasoning do you have for believing yourself unworthy of my generosity?"  
"I'm human. Humans die easily and, for all anyone knows, I might die tomorrow." Ayame said with little emotion.  
Sesshomaru stared at him, "_How can he say something like that so easily?_" The demon shifted in his seat. "_He has been told how worthless humans are for all of his known life._" His inner demon said, "_You ought to cuddle him. He looks so soft and smells so nice._"  
Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon's comments and patted Ayame's head. "You will be given new clothes. A fur as well." He said with a note of finality.  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Ayame said, pouting his lips out.

"_So kissable. I bet he's great in bed. The innocent one's always are._"  
"Go change Ayame...And bring some lunch." Sesshomaru said quickly.  
Ayame stood and bowed, "Anything in particular?"  
"Fish."  
Ayame nodded, his smile returned. "Yes sire."

--

"You seem anxious, M'lord." Hiroko said, slightly amused.

Sesshomaru tapped his claws against the wood of Hiroko's desk. "Annoyed is more fitting." Hiroko was his father's advisor for many years and, after his death, continued his services under Sesshomaru. He was the only person Sesshomaru allowed to see even the smallest emotion.

"Of what, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My inner demon seems set on Ayame."

Hiroko nodded, "Sweet boy...For a human. The oddest smell."

Sesshomaru looked at him, silently urging him on.

"He smells like...Durian. Of course, it is mostly covered in sweet bath oils. Do you agree?" Hiroko asked, his eyes shining oddly.  
Sesshomaru snorted and looked away. "He smells like flowers; Irises."

"Are you blushing?" Hiroko asked, laughing.  
Sesshomaru glared daggers at him. "If you weren't such a good friend I'd have you killed."  
Hiroko laughed harder. "Don't be embarrassed, Lord. He'd be a good match for you."  
Sesshomaru's right claw sizzled with poison. "Are you suggesting something, Hiroko?"  
Hiroko looked from the claw to Sesshomaru's face and back. "I am simply doing my job, sire. Advising you on what I have observed. I have observed your feelings for the child and am advising you on the best course of action."  
Sesshomaru growled, "He's human. I feel nothing for thier kind."

Hiroko laced his long fingers together, "Denial is not a good look for you, sire."  
Sesshomaru stood suddenly, claws digging into the wood of Hiroko's desk, "I am denying nothing, for there is nothing to deny."  
Hiroko smiled, "Of course, M'lord. I apologize. Please sit. We still have the matter of the Spring Festival. It is your turn to host it."  
Sesshomaru sat back down with a little hiss of distaste. "It is a pointless festival..."  
Hiroko smiled, "Why do you say that? It is very important. Many find mates because of it."  
Sesshomaru snorted. He'd never wanted a mate. Every year the other lords would push thier children upon him, male and female. None of them where strong enough, or beautiful enough.  
Hiroko grinned, "Maybe you'd take a nice red haired demon or demoness as your mate. With big blue eyes."  
Sesshomaru glared at him. "And maybe I'll take Jaken as my mate."  
Hiroko laughed loudly, "You'll see. One day."


	7. Blood

Sesshomaru is a spoiled brat, ne? I guess he can be if he wants... It only matters that he is sexy. nod nod Oh, this is relevent, I LOVE the fur Japanese women wear with thier kimonos during winter. It's so cute! Now then, enjoy the next exciting chapter of Iris, Blood.

* * *

Ayame blinked and waved his arms. He was wearing one of his new kimono. It was, like all of his clothing, in the women's style. The fabric was solid black demon-weave with light pink flowers embroidered at the hems. Around his neck was a black fur, which he would occasionally smell for some reason.  
"Are you pleased, Lord Sesshomaru?" The kimono maker asked. She was a small spider demon with thick black mandibles in the corners of her mouth that clicked when she spoke.  
Sesshomaru looked down at her and then to Ayame, who was mumbling under his breath. "Ayame."

Ayame looked over at him. "I can't except such fine clothing!" He said, flailing his arms, almost falling over.  
Sesshomaru raised a thin eyebrow, "It is not a question of if you want it but if it is sufficient."  
Ayame made a high pitched whining noise but nodded.

Sesshomaru looked down at the seamstress, "Your payment will be sent to your shop later in the day."  
The woman nodded, clicking his mandibles together. "The fur is that of a half rabbit half fire elemental. It will stay warm at all times. I might suggest cutting the boy's hair so that it does not cause him to overheat. Humans are prone to such things, especially with this fur. If you would like, sire, I can cut it now. I'd hate for him to be die because of something so trivial." She said, loud enough for only Sesshomaru to hear.

The demon nodded, "Come here,Ayame."  
Ayame blinked and jumped down from the stool he'd been on and walked quickly to his master. He looked up at him and smiled, "Yes?"  
"Turn." The spider woman said, picking up a pair of sheers.  
Ayame's eyes widened and he reached back, grabbing his shoulder length hair. "W-what are you doing?"  
"Is it not obvious?" Sesshomaru said.  
"Please don't cut my hair! You aren't a wig maker. You'll have no use for it." Ayame said quickly.  
Sesshomaru reached out, faster than the human eye could see, and grabbed Ayame, pulling him within the reached of the spider. "What is the problem with cutting your hair?"  
Ayame whimpered, eyeing the shears, "My hair is special...It is different than everyone else. No human in Japan has orange hair."

"It grows back." Sesshomaru said with finality. He grabbed both of Ayame's wrists and nodded to the woman.  
She grabbed his hair and cut it at the neckline. This caused the hair in front to fall forward, longer than the rest, and the back to be short.  
When the woman was done Sesshomaru let go of Ayame's wrists. The human made an odd sort of wailing noise and reached behind himself as if trying to find his hair. When he felt the full extent of the cut he made the wailing sound again, big tears falling from his eyes.  
Sesshomaru felt his heart hurt and was confused by this. The smell of tears burned his nose and the sight of the little human crying and fretting bothered him. "Stop crying." He said harshly.

Ayame hiccupped and bit down on a balled fist. After a few moments tears stopped falling from his eyes. He looked up at Sesshomaru, silently waiting for his next command.  
Sesshomaru and the spider where surprised that he would take such a command so literally ,and be able to carry it out.  
"Don't be upset little human. It was for your health." The spider said, clicking her mandibles together. She used the sleeve of her own red kimono to wipe his face.  
Sesshomaru patted Ayame on the head silently and turned to leave, Ayame following close behind.

--

Sesshomaru's stomach growled, causing him to look up. He'd sent Ayame to go get lunch almost a half hour ago. He usually returned within ten minutes.

The demon stood from his desk and exited the room, smelling the air lightly to find Ayame's scent. He found the freshest scent and followed it. He frowned slightly, the trail was leading him away from the kitchen.  
"_Where is that boy?_ _Find him!" _His inner demon yelled, causing him to wince almost imperceptibly.  
The smell suddenly became laced with fear scent. His inner demon started screaming for him to move faster.  
He started running, still following the smell. It was leading him to a mostly unused part of the castle. The scent was getting stronger, so was the fear scent. He had only smelled it on Ayame on a few occasions, when he thought he was going to be hit.

He growled lowly when he heard Ayame scream and the bitter scent of blood hit him. "_Ayame..._"  
He turned a corner and hissed. Kaiya and Kaiyo, the demoness' whose tongues he had cut out, where standing over Ayame, who was curled into a ball holding his stomach. Kaiya turned, she must have heard him. Her eyes widened and she screeched.

Kaiyo turned and screeched as well. The two women looked around, trying to find an escape route from the irate dog demon.

Sesshomaru hissed darkly, eyes bleeding red. He stalked forward, backing the women into a corner and lashed out, spilling thier insides onto the ground. They had hurt his human. They would suffer.


	8. Truth

Still no reviews….long pause Oh well. Well, no long intros today. I do warn you that this chapter is short.

* * *

"Lay still Ayame." Hiroko said.  
Ayame whined, "**_But I don't want you to touch my tummy, Mama._"  
Hiroko blinked, "I am not your mother."**

"The herbs seem to have an odd effect on humans." Sesshomaru said lowly. He was beyond angry, the red in his eyes. He'd been watching Hiroko treat Ayame's wounds for the past hour. The two women had used their claws to carve 'whore' in Japanese on his stomach. Hiroko had stopped the massive bleeding and had used very strong herbs to help quicken the healing from weeks to days. The herbs had no side effects on demons but it seemed to cause hallucinations in humans.

"What are you doing?" Hiroko cried, pushing Ayame away. The human, who was only clothed from the waist down, was truing to cling to Hiroko.  
"**_Can I please stay with you Mama? I don't want to go to India!_" He cried, jumping out of the bed and tackling Hiroko.**

Sesshomaru's eyes started to return to thier natural gold at the sight of his most trusted advisor and his human servant on the floor wailing. He slowly walked over to then and picked Ayame up.  
Ayame looked at him with glassy half-lidded eyes. "**_Oh...Hello Lord Sesshomaru. Mama wants me to go with her to India...I don't want to go. I want to stay with you and Father and Charles._"**

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and carefully put Ayame on the bed, his bed in fact. "**_Is that so? Where is it you are wanting to stay?_"  
Ayame lay back into the soft mattress. "****_Here in England, of course. India is a silly place._" Ayame suddenly reached up and grabbed Sesshomaru's tail, hugging it like a doll.  
Sesshomaru flinched a the touch but ignored it, his curiosity getting the best of him. "****_Yes. India is a silly place. Now tell me...What is your name?_"  
Ayame yawned and flinched as he shifted. "****_William Drake...You know that Lord Sessho..._" He mumbled, falling asleep before he could finish his sentence.**

"You do know him." Hiroko said suddenly. He had long since stood up and had watched the entire exchange.  
Sesshomaru stared at the sleeping boy, who still clutched his tail. "_Hide him. HIDE HIM DAMN IT! He is ours!_" His inner demon screamed.  
"_Shut up...We have to give him back when his father comes._"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?" Hiroko said, frowning.  
Sesshomaru looked at him slowly, the strangest look on his usually emotionless face. "Yes, Hiroko?"  
The crane demon frowned, "You do remember him?"  
"Of course..." Sesshomaru said distractedly.  
"And you remember that Sir Peter Drake is coming soon. He's been looking for his son, William, for the past eight years."  
Sesshomaru ripped his tail away from Ayame's sleeping grasp and quickly left the room.


	9. Compassion

….I got my first review today…YAY! coughs Yes…So everyone knows, I tend to update several times a day. Does everyone know the meaning of uke and seme? Well, uke is the submissive partner and seme the dominant. Now, enjoy!

* * *

"_Maybe it's a different person._" Sesshomaru thought, walking quickly and aimlessly through the forest surrounding his home.

"_How many other William Drakes do you know_?" His inner demon said. If it had a nose it would be up in the air.

Sesshomaru sat on a fallen log. "_That was a child. There's no way they could be the same."  
"A child with red hair and giant blue eyes. And, if that is not enough, the boy was two and that was about 19 years ago. It's the same person! Stop lying to yourself!_"

Sesshomaru snorted, "_Then we'll have to give him to his father._"  
His inner demon growled, "_No! He is mine!_"  
"_He is not for anyone. He's no slave._"  
His inner demon snarled fiercely, "_Then make him mine._"  
"_I won't bed a human._"

It wasn't uncommon for demons to have conversations with thier inner demons. It was, however, uncommon for them to against their demon.

"_You don't have to have sex with him. I want him as my mate. Claim him._"  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "_You do realize I'd have to have sex with him to complete the mating?"_

"You love him." His demon said suddenly.  
Sesshomaru stiffened_, "I do not_."  
"_You cannot lie tome. I am you. You love him._"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "_It's attachment...Like a dog._"  
His inner demon snorted, "_Keep telling yourself that."_--

Sesshomaru looked up, having heard the scream of a hawk. He watched a pale colored hawk fly straight down toward him. A few feet from the ground the bird morphed into a young blonde boy. He was Hiroko's youngest son, Kiiro. He was probably twenty years old, about ten in demon years.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've been searching for you for hours!" He cried breathlessly.  
Sesshomaru stared at him. It didn't feel like he'd been walking for more than a few minutes. "And why, pray tell, where you searching for me?"  
"Mama...Mamama..."The boy grimaced and repeated the 'ma' sound, in an attempt to correct himself. "Mama...Master! Yeah, Master Hiroko requests your assistance. The human doesn't follow his orders."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but otherwise his face was blank. "...Go and inform your mother I am on my way."  
The boy blushed and jumped into the air, easily morphing into his hawk form and flying

away.

--

"Come out form there damn it!" Hiroko said, possibly glaring at the lump under the covers. He could also have been squinting. It was to hard to tell with his solid black eyes.  
The lump shook. "No."  
"I can make the pain go awaaaay." Hiroko said, extending the 'ay'.  
"It doesn't hurt!" The lump said in Ayame's voice.

"You're lying." Sesshomaru said, able to smell his pain. "Now, come out."  
The lump shook, "Clothes please."

Both Hiroko and Sesshomaru gave exasperated sighs.  
"Only Hiroko and I are in the room Ayame. You've no reason to be embarrassed."  
The Ayame lump shook again. "I'm human."

Sesshomaru looked at Hiroko. They knew the problem now.  
"You may be human but we are all men. We all essentially look the same...Except Hiroko. Hiroko has something extra." Sesshomaru said.

Hiroko blushed, "Is that supposed to be a joke or are you being an asshole?"  
Sesshomaru smirked at his friend. "You never told me you where the uke. Mama."  
Hiroko grunted and looked away.

Ayame's lump shifted, "I'll come out...But Lord Sesshomaru has to leave." His head suddenly popped out form under the sheets, cheeks as red as his hair. "Please?"

Sesshomaru stared at the boy, the slightest look of confusion crossing his features. "...What if I turn around and don't look?"  
Ayame seemed to consider this, "O-okay."

Hiroko snickered and said lowly, "Is this a show of compassion for a loved one?"  
"Mama." Sesshomaru said simply, turning on his heels to look at the opposite wall.  
"...Shut up..." Hiroko grumbled.


	10. Hiroko's Undying Love Pt1

Have I ever explained what Ayame actually looks like? I don't think so. It is important to the story at some point. Ayame is still a little round, he hasn't really grown into his adult features yet. His skin is really pale, which accentuates the freckles going from one cheek, across his nose, and to the other. He's about 5'3 as well. Rather short when he's put next to all the demons he lives with. His has little feet too. I don't know why but I can just see him as having smallish feet. As we all know, his hair is red. Well, more orange. It's like the color of an actual orange with blonde highlights. His eyes are really big and always look like he's going to cry. He smiles a lot so his teeth are plainly visible. He religiously cleans his teeth. When he lived with Teishu he often ate apples, they whiten and clean teeth. Now that he lives with Sesshy he has access to a form of toothpaste and toothbrush. He also cleans his finger and toe nails a lot. He's a very clean little guy...So yeah. That's what Ayame looks like. it is important. Not just me taking up space. Also, be forewarned, this is a Hiroko centric chapter, probably the next one as well. I love Hiroko. He's so cool. He's the only person in the world who can insult Sesshomaru and not be killed. Yeah...ENJOY!

* * *

"Ayame, tell me, why are you so embarrassed to let Lord Sesshomaru see you without clothes?" Hiroko asked, checking the mark on his stomach.

Sesshomaru could not see Ayame's face but he could smell his embarrassment. He could also hear him shift closer to Hiroko.  
"Will you promise not to say anything?" He whispered.  
"I promise."  
"I'm in love with Lord Sesshomaru...I don't want him to be disgusted because I'm human."  
"Well now, that is interesting."

--

Ayame sighed boredly and stroked the thin sheets of his futon. He'd begged Hiroko and Sesshomaru to let him sleep in it, rather than Sesshomaru's bed.  
"Master Hiroko..."He said, looking over at the black eyed demon.  
Hiroko had been hiding from some of his duties by saying he was taking care of Ayame. Instead he'd been staring out the window for a few hours. "Hmm?"  
"I'm really bored...When can I go back to working?" He asked softly.  
Hiroko blinked, "Not for a few more days."

He stood up and went to sit next to Ayame on the floor. "Maybe I could bring you some books or games?"  
Ayame nodded, smiling brightly.

He watched Hiroko rub his arm, something he seemed to do a lot. He stared at it for about a minute, getting a glimpse of a name. "Master Hiroko, you have a mate, yes?"  
Hiroko smiled and nodded. "Yes. You know of demon mating rituals?"  
Ayame nodded, "Teishu taught me." He paused and put on his sweetest smile, "Can I see?"  
Hiroko looked hesitant, demons kept the two marks of mating hidden most of the time. He looked at Ayame and sighed, "Yes." He pulled back the sleeve of his robe and held his arm out to the human.  
Ayame's eyes flashed over the mark. "Happiness...Tower...Fly..." His face scrunched in concentration, "Korohi?"

Hiroko nodded. On his arm the characters for happiness, tower, and fly where carved in. It was the most basic mating mark. During a lengthy ceremony the two demons used a special blade, very similar to a scalpel, to write their names on their mates arms. It connected them. Touching or rubbing it gave the other mate comfort.  
"That must have hurt!" Ayame blurted suddenly.  
Hiroko laughed, "It did. I damned his mother for a long time for giving him such a long name...But then I realized my name is just as long."

Ayame giggled. He suddenly leaned forward, causing Hiroko to push him back so he wouldn't hurt his stomach. "Meh...Do you have children?"  
Hiroko blinked. "You're just full of questions today."  
Ayame's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry Master Hiroko!"  
Hiroko chuckled. "It's fine Ayame. I don't blame you for being curious. But, yes, I do have children. Two sons and an egg."  
Ayame stared at him blankly, "An egg,sir?"  
Hiroko ran his fingers through his hair, seemingly diverting his eyes. "Bird demons lay eggs...Really. Big. Eggs."

"Will I ever get to meet your sons?" Ayame asked.  
Hiroko shrugged, "Maybe. They're usually busy with their studies."  
"And your mate?"  
Hiroko's face fell, "No. I doubt it."  
Ayame looked down,"Oh...Why not?"  
Hiroko rubbed his wrist, "My mate is very ill. He doesn't leave our home much anymore."  
Ayame's chewed on his lower lip. "I'm sorry."  
Hiroko smiled suddenly, "You have nothing to apologize for." he stood up and stretched. "I think I'd better go. Lord Sesshomaru will be angry if he finds out I've been slacking off."  
Ayame nodded, "I won't say anything."  
Hiroko winked at him, "I'll have someone bring you something to do then."

The crane existed the room, calmly closing the door. He walked forward, further down the hall, looking around to see if anyone was around. When he saw the hall was empty he slumped against a wall and started rubbing his arm. His mate was in pain, he could feel it. He did his best to think happy and comforting thoughts.  
"_Korohi?_" He called in his mind, "_Please answer._"  
After several seconds he heard the weak voice of his mate, "_What's wrong, my love?_"  
Hiroko made a soft cooing sound in the back of his throat, "_Are you okay? Do you need anything?_"  
Hiroko's only answer was another volley of pain from his mate.  
"_I'm coming home._" He said, standing up.  
"_No, Hiroko._" His mate said sternly.  
Hiroko's inner demon told him to listen to his mate but he shook his head to clear it away. "_I'm coming home._" He repeated, trying not to hyperventilate.  
Uke's almost never went against their mate. Their inner demon usually stopped them, saying the seme was meant to protect them and any order they gave was for their protection. Most uke would get panic attacks if they went against their mate.  
Hiroko didn't care if he did start panicking. He needed to make sure Korohi was okay. His gut feeling said, no. He wasn't.


	11. Hiroko's Undying Love Pt2

For the longest time I tried to figure out why I wanted to include these chapters about Hiroko and Korohi. I couldn't come up with anything. Then, one day, I thought, "Hiroko is a uke and will have lots of information. AND it makes for a good plot device. Plus, I just love Hiroko." He's so cool…

* * *

Hiroko ran through the halls of the mansion, not caring who he hit or what he knocked over. He needed to find Sesshomaru. He couldn't just leave, he knew that.

"_Where is that damn dog_?" He thought, jumping over a stunned servant girl.

"Hiroko."  
Hiroko skidded to a halt and looked around. "Lord Sesshomaru!"  
The dog demon looked mildly surprised as Hiroko bounded over to him. The crane demon was shaking, his mind straining as he tried to fight back the urge to obey his mate. "I-I need to go home. Please!"  
"Why?"  
"Korohi."  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Go for as many days as you need."  
Hiroko bowed so low Sesshomaru thought he was going to break, "Thank you!"

--

Hiroko jumped from tree to tree, trying not to fall. Bird demons where considered the most graceful demons because even when they walked they looked like they where flying. Hiroko was not doing his race justice at this point. In his panicking state he occasionally lost his footing and would fall through the tree tops to the ground, catching his long two toned hair on branches.

Bird demons feel safest in trees, in the air, or in generally high places. Most build their homes high in the trees, away from the eyes of ground dwellers. Hiroko was glad for this but at times like this cursed whoever decided birds should fly. No matter how much he begged Korohi he would not allow his family to move to the ground and especially not into Sesshomaru's home, as the demon had offered many times.  
Because of Korohi's stubbornness they lived in a home that was to small, that was to cold in winter, to hot in summer, and in a tree that was barely alive.

With a final leap Hiroko landed silently on the small platform outside the entrance to his home. He slowly swung the old door open and entered.  
"Hiroko."  
The crane demon flinched at the harsh way his mate said his name. He shuffled farther into the one room home, his head down. He crossed the room and knelt next to Korohi's western style bed, not daring to look at him.

He felt Korohi's sharp black claws carefully caressing his cheek.  
"Hiroko, look at me."  
The crane looked at his mate, almost bursting into tears.

Korohi was a black hawk demon. He was the complete opposite of Hiroko, who was the complete opposite of his own race. His hair was cut short and solid white with two rows of black near the nape of his neck. His skin was a dark caramel color and his eyes bright yellow. Unlike Hiroko, he had demon markings. His eyes where rimmed with black and single black stripes curved from his ears to his tear ducts. He had always been muscular and strong, even with his sickness but now, in the three months since Hiroko had last seen him, he had grown thin and weak.

Korohi ignored Hiroko's look of shock and lifted a tangled lock of his hair. It was tangled with leaves and twigs from his falling so many times. He frowned and gently tugged. "Come sit with me."  
Hiroko blinked, "But...I went against you! Why aren't you angry?"  
Korohi smiled tiredly, "I'm just glad you're here."

--

"Where are Kiiro and Ichi?" Hiroko asked. He had his head in Korohi's lap as the hawk gently removed the foreign material from his hair. Such displays of affection where often criticized by other demon species and even by some birds.

"Bathing. Kiiro thought it would be fun to go through the trash dump at your stupid dog's palace." Korohi said, snorting. He hated Sesshomaru. He took his mate away.

Hiroko glared up at him, "You shouldn't say things like that. We live on his land."  
"It was mine first. His father took it...He was a good man though. He let you come home every night." The hawk said, pulling the last twig from Hiroko's hair.

"We where new mates. He had to or we'd both go mad."

Hiroko sat up and smiled. "Thank you."

They leaned in to kiss but the door swung open.

"I told you Mama was home!"  
Hiroko blinked as he was tackled by his youngest son, Kiiro, and almost knocked off the bed.  
"Oh yay. Our useless mother is home. Maybe he'll do nothing. That'll help."  
"Shut up Ichi! Mama has a hard job!" Kiiro said, glaring at his brother.

Kiiro was a hawk demon, taking after his father in his looks. Ichi was a crane demon with dark skin, black hair, and black eyes. His demon markings where the same as Korohi, just in red. he was completely blind as well, though it was almost impossible to tell. The black eyes he and Hiroko had where actually a defect in the crane demon race and Hiroko was lucky he wasn't blind as well.

Ichi rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Follow around a dog and tell him how to do things he's to stupid to know. That's hard."  
Hiroko stared at his son and said nothing.  
"Silence." Korohi hissed.  
"No! He's useless! He doesn't make any money and what he does doesn't help. He gets to eat all the food he wants and sleep in a warm place. We have to scrounge for food and hope it doesn't snow." Ichi yelled, his demon marks glowing brightly. Japanese crane demon marking glow when they are angry or excited.

"Mama, don't cry." Kiiro said, hugging Hiroko tightly.  
Hiroko wasn't usually emotional but the upcoming mating season weakened his mind so that he'd look for his mate for constant protection. The smallest thing would cause him to cry.

Korohi hissed and flew out of the bed he had been confined to for so long. He pinned his son against the wall by the neck. "You need to learn when to shut the hell up boy." He hissed, staring into the boy's unseeing but frightened eyes. "You do not upset my mate. I would kill you if it wouldn't upset him more."  
"I'm your son!" Ichi gasped.  
Korohi sneered, "I have another to replace you." He released his hold, watching the teen scramble away.

"Leave. Both of you." He said lowly. Ichi quickly ran out the door, frightened his father would kill him.  
"I want to stay with Mama..." Kiiro said softly.  
Hiroko smiled softly at his son, "Go and make sure your brother is okay. I need to speak with your father."  
Kiiro sighed, "Okay..." He jumped off of the bed and ran out the door, "Ichi! Wait for me!"

--

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Hiroko scolded, poking Korohi's forehead with a long finger. The hawk demon glared at him but said nothing.

He knew Hiroko was right. Even the smallest things took all of his effort. "He deserved it..."  
Hiroko's mouth formed a thin line, "Yes. Just traumatize them both more. That will be good for them."  
Korohi grunted and pulled the sheets closer to himself. "Why don't you try and find the egg? We did a good job of hiding it this time." He said, trying to distract him.  
Hiroko's dark eyes seemed to brighten. Bird demons where paranoid creatures and always went to great lengths to hide their eggs. It may, in fact, be where we get our idea to hide Easter eggs. Anyway, they thought it was great fun and a fun way to show of thier intelligence by hiding them and trying to find them.

"You know I'm the best at this game." The crane said, folding his arms into his white sleeves. He always wore white, the color of mourning.  
Korohi snorted, "You won't find it."  
"...Did you swallow it?" Hiroko said suddenly, eyeing his made suspiciously.  
Korohi rolled his eyes, "No."

Hiroko leaned down and stared into his mates eyes. "It's in a hole in the support beam."  
Korohi's eyes widened in surprise. "Damn you!"  
The crane smiled brightly and jumped straight up, gracefully landing on the beam running horizontally on the thatch ceiling. He looked down around and saw a hole in one of the horizontal beams. he easily balanced on the thin beam and reached into the hole, pulling out a large white and brown egg.  
"It's warmer." he said, jumping down silently. The egg was the size of a newborn baby. It was white with large irregularly shaped brown spots.

He sat at Korohi's feet, the egg in his lap. "Another hawk it seems." He said lowly.  
Korohi tiredly looked at his mate, "Why do you sound so upset about that?"  
"I'm not upset! It's a good thing." Hiroko said quickly.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes! It won't have a chance to have black eyes and then it won't be laughed at or abandoned or hated." As Hiroko spoke his entire being seemed to darken with hate.  
Korohi sat up suddenly, alarmed by Hiroko's sudden change. he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

Hiroko blinked and squirmed. He had fallen next to Korohi, the egg now under his stomach. "What was that for?"  
Korohi yawned, "You where being...Odd."  
"Oh..." Hiroko mumbled, sitting up on his knees, moving the egg. "You should sleep Korohi. You've stressed yourself to much today and I haven't even had a chance to examine you. Also, I'm sure you haven't been eating properly and you re-" Hiroko's eyes widened as Korohi pulled him down into a kiss.  
"Shut up Hiroko." He said lowly, breaking the kiss.  
"But...You shouldn't strain yourself." Hiroko squeaked, silenced immediately by Korohi's tongue and hands.

--

Hiroko stared at the egg in his lap. He had been sitting at Korohi's feet for a little more than an hour. He had tried to convince Korohi to rest but it didn't take much persuading for his mate to have Hiroko on his back and crying out his name.  
Hiroko grunted and blushed at the thought. "You won't be like me, huh?" He said, suddenly holding the heavy egg up. "Well, just don't look like me. You can be like me though. I don't think I want a child who's a sex fiend."  
Hiroko sighed and placed the egg on the bed. "_Where did my clothes go?_"

The crane stood from the bed and stretched, cursing as something from his arm knocked against the bed. "Stupid things..." He mumbled. On each of Hiroko's arms where three long white feathers. Another defect.

He remembered being picked on by the other children of his treetop village. That wasn't very long ago. He was barely two hundred years older than Sesshomaru.

He could remember one day the children went to far. They'd grabbed the young demon and ripped off his clothes. They'd laughed and tried to pull his feathers out. Hiroko had always been weak in body and couldn't fight back. Then, out of no where, a tall man with dark skin and odd clothes appeared behind the fallen child. He brandished a long thin blade called a saif and threatened Hiroko's tormentors in an unknown language.

When the children had run away the man had covered Hiroko with the cloth wrapped around his head and mouth. He didn't seem to speak Japanese and simply pointed to himself saying, "Mansour."  
Little Hiroko had been afraid of this big dark hawk but had pointed to himself saying, "Hiroko."


	12. Hiroko's Undying Love Pt3

This chapter is very flashback-y (Is that a word?) and have some Arabic thrown in. Translations at the bottom.

* * *

_Little Hiroko stared up at the tall dark man who seemed to be called Mansour. He held the cloth tighter around his small body. He was only 16,eight in demon years. What if this big man wanted to hurt him?  
Mansour crouched down to Hiroko's level and smiled. "Momken finjan maa'?" (1)He asked, moving his hands as if he was drinking water._

_Hiroko blinked his big black eyes. "Water?" He frowned and looked down before nodding. "Okay. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind. You did help me."  
He timidly extended an arm to the hawk, who didn't seem repulsed by the feathers on his arm as most where. Mansour stood and took the child's hand, allowing him to lead the way._

_Hiroko lived with the village healer, who he affectionately called Grandpa. His parents had abandoned him when he first hatched, after seeing his deformities. In fact, his parents lived a few houses down._

_"Grandpa!" Hiroko called as he neared his small home. The same one he and his family would inhabit many years later.  
"Who's that with you Hiroko...And where are your clothes?" Grandpa said, coming out from behind the home with a basket of leaves in his hands. He dropped the basket and quickly went to the child._

_Hiroko let go of Mansour's hand as Grandpa inspected him. "The others...Um...Attacked me, I guess. He saved me though!"  
Grandpa looked at the dark skinned hawk. Hiroko didn't clearly remember what the kind old demon looked like. He only remembered he looked like a normal Japanese crane demon-solid white hair with black tips and bright red bangs.  
"Thank you." the old demon said after deeming the black cape wearing man was no threat to his ward._

_Mansour blinked, "La afham."(2)  
"He doesn't speak Japanese." Hiroko said, tugging the odd pants the older demon wore. The pants where tied with rope around his ankles, giving them a baggy appearance. "Do you still want water?"  
Mansour stared at the boy, "Maa'?"(3)  
Little Hiroko nodded. "Water."  
Mansour narrowed his eyes at the child. "Water."  
Hiroko smiled brightly. "Yes. Water. To drink."  
The hawk nodded._

_Hiroko looked at Grandpa, who sighed and nodded. "It's fine."  
The child smiled and grabbed Mansour's hand, leading him into the house._

_"Sit. I will get you water." Hiroko said, making Mansour sit around the low table in the middle of the room.  
"Water." Mansour said, grinning.  
Hiroko, still wrapped in the cloth Mansour had given him, went to a barrel in the corner of the room and filled a cup with water, going back to Mansour and giving it to him._

_The hawk greedily drank the water and sighed happily. He smiled at the boy and suddenly pulled him closer. He held some of Hiroko's short black hair in his hands, "Aswad…(4)" He looked into Hiroko's eyes, gently stroking the boy's cheek. "Aswad."(4)  
He frowned and tugged at the cloth surrounding the boy._

_Hiroko blushed red, "You want it back? Okay. Turn around."  
Mansour cocked his head. Hiroko pointed at the cloth and then in the opposite direction. "I'm going to put some clothes on."  
"Ohh..." Mansour said, turning his head to look in the other direction._

_Hiroko went to a small chest near the pile of futons and took out a spare kimono, quickly changing.  
"Okay...Mena...Manso..."The child frowned as he walked back to the hawk. "I can't say your name..." He said, sitting next to Mansour and handing him the cloth.  
Mansour took it and deftly wrapped it around his head and mouth. The older demon leaned down and stared at the child, who fidgeted._

_"Why are you staring?" Hiroko asked, glaring at the foreign hawk.  
Mansour turned his head to one side. He grabbed the crane child and pulled him onto his lap.  
"What are you doing?" Hiroko cried, though he didn't struggle. The big demon made him feel safe._

_Mansour stroked Hiroko's cheek and nuzzled his cheek against the child's hair. "Anta Jameel... Sa-Aj3aluka Li Yowman Min AlAyyam(5)."  
Hiroko blinked, "What?"_

_Mansour suddenly placed the boy on the floor and stood. He smiled down at him, suddenly crouching. He moved the cloth from his face and kissed the boy. "Salaam!(6)" He said pleasantly to the shocked child before replacing the cloth on his face and bounding out the open door._

_--_

Hiroko smiled at the memory and quickly wrote instructions on a scroll of paper. "Give this directly to Lord Sesshomaru." He said, looking down at Kiiro.  
"Yes Mama." The boy said with a smile. Ichi was sitting near the door, staring at the wall.

"Ichi?" Hiroko said softly, not looking up as he wrote on another scroll.  
Ichi turned his head in Hiroko's direction. He'd apologized to his mother as soon as he and his brother had returned. "Hmm?"  
"Can I speak to you?" The older crane asked, handing Kiiro the scroll bearing instructions for Sesshomaru and a request for Ayame to distract Kiiro for a few hours.

Ichi nodded and stood, stepping to one side as Kiiro ran past him.  
As soon as his youngest son was gone Hiroko's smile disappeared. "I need a favor from you."  
Ichi moved to stand in front of his mother, sightless black eyes looking right into Hiroko's sad black ones.

Hiroko sighed, his eyes wandering to his sleeping mate. Only he knew, of course, that his eyes had moved. "I need you to keep your brother busy for as long as possible."

Ichi folded his arms into his sleeves. "He's going to die soon."  
Hiroko's body stiffened. "Yes. Must you put it so bluntly?"  
Ichi shrugged, "I cannot help it."  
The elder crane sighed, "I know...But do you think you can keep him busy? He's to young to witness something like that."  
"...I'll try."  
Hiroko smiled, "Good... Take the egg with you."  
Ichi closed his eyes and sighed, "You're going to..." He nodded and said nothing more, simply grabbing the egg from the bed and exiting the home.

_--_

_Hiroko sighed and tiredly pushed open the door to his home. He was 16 demon years now and had been recently appointed head advisor to the Dog General, as he was simply known. Hiroko was ridiculed for being so young and weak, though his vast intelligence and skills as a healer usually silenced this._

_Hiroko gave a scream as soon as he opened the door, as the first thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes. The golden eyes widened and a dark hand covered Hiroko's mouth, another hand pulling him into the small home._

_"Stop screaming! I won't hurt you!"  
Hiroko stopped screaming and blinked. That voice sounded familiar. he looked at his 'captor' and pointed, "Hmmm! Zyu hmm huu!" His mouth was still covered._

_It was Mansour, still dressed in his odd clothing with that stupid smile. The hawk turned his head to the side, "Huh?"  
Hiroko grunted and bit the hawk's hand, causing him to yelp and pull away._

_"I said you're that guy! The weird one who saved me!" Hiroko cried, pointing at the demon. He paused for several seconds. "Why are you in my house?!" He yelled, suddenly pulling to long daggers called Sai from his white sleeves. He was very paranoid.  
The hawk blinked, "You're fiesty...I like that." He reached into his belt, removing the saif and dropping it on the ground in front of him. "Look, I'm unarmed. I won't attack. Promise."_

_Hiroko's black eyes moved imperceptibly over the oddly dressed man. He snorted, the blades disappearing into his sleeves. "Why are you here? And when did you learn Japanese, Arab?"  
The hawk grinned, "How did you know where I was from?"  
"I'm not stupid. Now, answer my questions." The crane said, folding his arms into his sleeves.  
"I learned Japanese from a beautiful red haired woman with two colored eyes. She was wandering the desert for some reason." The hawk said pleasantly ,ignoring the suspicious look on Hiroko's face._

_The hawk was suddenly in front of Hiroko, his face inches from the younger male's, "The reason I'm here is simple. I came to make you mine. Just like I said. **Sa-Aj3aluka Li Yowman Min AlAyyam**."  
Hiroko stared at the hawk, "You're insane. You're telling me you came here to claim me, as a mate, I assume. I don't know you. I don't care to know you. Leave. Now."  
"...I changed my name."  
Hiroko gave the hawk an odd look. "Congratulations. Leave now."_

_The hawk moved even closer to Hiroko, his arms snaking around the young male's waist, "I changed it because you couldn't say it. I rather like it now. Korohi. It has a nice sound to it."  
Hiroko stared at the hawk. "That's my name..." He said lowly, blushing at the close contact.  
"That it is, my beautiful one." He said, looking into Hiroko's dark eyes._

_Hiroko's dark eyes hardened and he suddenly pushed away the hawk. "Shut up."  
Korohi blinked, "What did I say?"  
"You called me beautiful. Me. I'm this hideous deformed...Thing." Hiroko said quickly.  
Korohi blinked, "Well, I think you're beautiful."  
"Leave." Hiroko hissed, brandishing the sai again.  
The hawk frowned. "Fine. I'll be back for you...Again!"_

For an entire year Korohi sat outside of Hiroko's house, declaring his love for the young crane every chance he could. Eventually, and after his first heat, Hiroko gave in.

_--_

Hiroko knelt next to Korohi's bed and watched him carefully. His sickness was incurable. A form of cancer, a rarity among demons. the symptoms in demons where different but the disease did the same to their bodies. Korohi was lucky he'd lived with it for so long.

"...Stop staring at me..."Korohi said lowly. Hiroko blushed and looked into his mates eyes as they slowly opened.  
The hawk grinned and grabbed Hiroko, pulling him into a kiss. He knew, deep down, this would be his last day on Earth and wanted to make the best of it.

Hiroko stared at his mate once the kiss was broken. "...Korohi..."  
The hawk sat up slowly and shook his head. "We've been through this, love. I won't."  
Hiroko hissed, "Why not?! I want to! I'm your uke! You have to do anything I request!"  
"No. My first priority is to protect you. I won't let you kill yourself." Korohi said rather calmly.

Hiroko made a soft trilling sound in the back of his throat. "I don't want to live without you..." He whispered, eyes brimming with tears.  
Korohi said nothing, looking away.

In the demon world there where four levels of mating. The first was a simple mark, usually a bite, that bonded the two demons together for that mating season only for the purpose of children. the second was more permanent. The two demons pledged themselves to each other by carving their names into each other's arms. The third was unbreakable and rarer. The two demons minds and youkai, the basic life force all demons had, where bound together. The fourth and final stage was the rarest and most dangerous. The two demons souls where bound. When one of the pair died, so did the other.

Hiroko was always away and, being a caring and protective seme, Korohi didn't like it. early in their relationship he'd convinced Hiroko to join his mind with his in the third level of mating.

The hawk looked down at his now crying mate and sighed. "Don't cry..." He gently stroked Hiroko's hair, "You can't die. You have to take care of the boy's. You can't die until they've been taking care of."  
"Korohi...Please." Hiroko whimpered.  
Korohi smiled, "I love you to much for that."

* * *

(1) May I have a cup of water?

(2)I don't understand.

(3)Water

(4)Black

(5)You are beautiful…I will make you mine one day.

(6) Goodbye(informal)

For an entire year Korohi sat outside of Hiroko's house, declaring his love for the young crane every chance he could. Eventually, and after his first heat, Hiroko gave in. 


	13. Tangle

Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging on that last chapter. Whatever you think happened, didn't. trust me. That's all I have to say so...READ!

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the horizon, Hiroko standing next to him. Far in the distance spoke came from the forest.  
"...It is illegal to poison your mate." Sesshomaru said after a lengthy silence.  
Hiroko turned his head slowly, nothing showing on his usually happy face, "As a healer, I am expected to help those around me. Assisted suicide is not considered murder. Either way, no one could prove it."

Bird demons, being so paranoid about their privacy, burned the tree, cliff, or cave they lived in when a member of the family died. They would then move to another area. They had a way of burning one area and never catching anything else on fire.

Sesshomaru looked at his advisor. It was, well, confusing to see him in such a state.

"...Iris die during spring. To much rain." Hiroko said suddenly, turning away from the window.  
Sesshomaru blinked, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Hiroko shrugged, not looking back. "Do you really think it was your father who saw what was to become of you and Inuyasha?" He said walking away.

--

Sesshomaru stared at his reflection in the mirror. Or, rather, he was staring behind himself at Ayame, who was laying on the floor reading a book.  
His eyes wandered back to his own reflection, going over his long white hair. "_Tangle..._" The demon thought, glaring daggers at the knotted hair. He hated dirty and unclean. A tangle was unacceptable.  
"_You're worse than a woman._" His inner demon said, shaking it's head; had it had one that is.

"You should sleep with your hair in a braid, M'lord. It would keep tangles away." Ayame said suddenly, looking up from his book. Hiroko had given him a stack of books in English to keep him occupied.  
Sesshomaru turned and looked at the smiling boy. "...Didn't Hiroko say you couldn't do any work until the morning?"  
Ayame blinked and ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, it is very late at night. After midnight. that means it is officially tomorrow morning."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and turned back to the mirror. He stared at the tangle ,trying to decide the best course of action. He could brush it out or, in a more desperate move, wash his hair again.  
The dog stiffened as he felt small hands in his hair. "Or if you use oils when you wash, it wouldn't tangle so easily." Ayame said in a small voice, fingers deftly untangling Sesshomaru's hair.

Once the human was done he looked up at Sesshomaru, a big smile on his face.  
Sesshomaru looked down at the boy, a look of mild surprise on his usually impassive face. "...You truly are fearless."  
Ayame blinked, large blue eyes confused.  
Sesshomaru's long thin fingers wrapped around Ayame's thin neck, applying just the slightest pressure.  
Ayame looked up at Sesshomaru, no fear in his eyes.

Sesshomaru applied more pressure, cutting off the human's breathing. Ayame gasped but didn't move.  
"Why don't you try and save yourself? Why don't you struggle?" Sesshomaru said lowly, loosening his hold on the boy but still keeping his hand around his neck.  
"I know you won't really hurt me." Ayame said, after getting his breath back.

The demon slid his hand to the back of Ayame's neck, face an impassive mask again. "How can you be so sure I won't break your neck, little human?"  
"You're a good person, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't think you'd kill me for no reason. I trust you." Ayame said, freckled cheeks flushing red.

Sesshomaru pulled Ayame closer, their lips touching lightly. Ayame gasped, his entire face glowing red, "L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, wrapping his free arm around Ayame's waist and pulling him against him. He pressed their lips together again, getting no protest from the human. Instead the boy tried to get closer to Sesshomaru, his arms wrapping around the demon's neck.

Ayame broke the kiss, seeing as both humans and demons alike need air. "Shall we go to bed?" He whispered, getting a silent nod from the breathless Sesshomaru.


	14. Choices

I went through 30-40 scenarios for the start of this chapter. I just could not figure out how to go from 'you know they just had sex' to 'they're done'. Does that make sense? shrug As for the beginning of the last chapter with Hiroko and Sesshomaru, Hiroko killed Korohi...In a way. He and Korohi knew his death would be very painful and, in love of his mate, Hiroko gave him a poison. He didn't murder him, so much as helped him commit suicide.

--

_'I won't bed a human.' Yes. We see how that worked out._" Sesshomaru's inner demon said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru ignored it and continued to watch Ayame sleep. The human was facing the demon ,their faces inches from each other.  
He had no regret for what they'd done, though he was incredibly angry; not at Ayame though. Ayame was not a virgin. With any other person it would not have bothered the demon so much. Ayame was 20 years old, at the most. He was young, by human and demon standards a like. No demon would take a mate or lover under 18.

"_That sick bastard..._" Sesshomaru thought to himself, stroking Ayame's cheek with his thumb.

He'd asked Ayame, just before he fell asleep, and he mumbled that Teishu had taken him a few weeks after he found him. "_A child...Who is that perverted?_"  
"_Well, _y_ou just had sex with him._" His inner demon said.  
Sesshomaru glared, "_He isn't a small child._"  
"_But I was told you only cared for him like a pet dog. So, doesn't that mean you just had sex with your dog? That is pretty sick._"  
"_..._"  
"_It's alright though. You should mate him now! Bite him while he's sleeping! Make the first claim!_" His inner demon yelled. Sesshomaru had always imagined it as a tiny little Sesshomaru with an odd big head. The little Sesshomaru was now jumping up and down in his mind.  
"_...I won't._"  
"_WHAT?!_" His inner demon screeched, causing Sesshomaru to wince.  
"_He isn't mine to claim. He's human and should be with his own kind."_ Sesshomaru thought to his screaming inner demon.

He sat up, careful not to wake Ayame.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," He heard a female voice through the door, "a human called Sir Drake is here to see you." He heard footsteps going away from the door and gave a small sigh.  
"He's early..."

--

"What is the plan of attack?" Hiroko said pleasantly, his arms folded into his sleeves. He was himself again, only one day after his mate's death. Birds where very odd.  
Sesshomaru said nothing for several moments as he, Hiroko, and Ayame walked down the hallway toward his study where Sir Drake was waiting.

"If Ayame recognizes him, even in the slightest, then Drake may take him." Sesshomaru said, to low for Ayame to hear. The little human was following a few steps behind the demons, staring at the ground. He seemed to think Sesshomaru was angry with him.

Hiroko nodded, "And if he doesn't?"  
"Then it is up to Ayame." Sesshomaru said simply.  
The crane smiled oddly, "You love him."  
Sesshomaru ignored him and stopped walking. "Wait here Ayame. Enter when I call you." He said, getting a nod from the sad little boy.

--

Sesshomaru slid the door open and silently entered the room, Hiroko following close behind.  
"**_Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru._"  
**Sesshomaru looked at the two men standing before him. The one who had spoken was almost as tall as he was. Although his bright red hair was graying he still had a strong look to him. His green eyes where warm and pleasant. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter teen who, other than his height, short hair, and the indifferent look in his eyes, was identical to Ayame.

**"_Sir Drake, I presume._" **Sesshomaru said, no hint of emotion on his face. Without waiting for the human to respond he continued,** "**_**You must understand that I am a busy man and, though it may seem rude, I hope you might get to the point as to why you are here."  
**_Sir Drake nodded, **"_Of course. Eight years ago a ship with my wife and young son wrecked somewhere on the shores of Japan. I have searched the entire country and have found neither. I have, however, been told of a young man here who resembles my son, Charles. They where twins, you see. I've come here to ask you if you know the boy the people of the nearby village speak of. He should be about nineteen._"**

Sesshomaru looked at the young man standing next to Sir Drake. He looked like Ayame but was completely different. His eyes where cold and uncaring, much like his own. He didn't deserve to be called Ayame's twin.  
**"_I do know the boy you speak of._"  
**Sir Drake's eyes brightened,** "_Is he here? may I see him?_"  
**"Ayame. Come in."

**  
--**

Ayame slid the door open and walked in. He paused and stared at Sir Drake and Charles.  
"_Please don't recognize them..._"Sesshomaru thought, surprising himself some.

Ayame blinked at the gaping humans. He pointed at Charles, causing Sesshomaru's heart to drop; did he recognize him? **"_You look like me. You must be a human._"  
**Sir Drake stepped forward, grabbing Ayame's chin and turning his face side to side, looking at him.** "_William...You're alive! Why are you looking at me like that?_"  
**Ayame looked confused,** "_Who is William?_"**

Hiroko cleared his throat,** "_He has a severe case of amnesia. He remembers nothing prior to eight years ago when he was found by a demon named Teishu. He is called Ayame now._"  
**Sir Drake released Ayame and stared down at him.** "_You are a doctor, correct?_"** He asked, looking at Hiroko.  
The crane nodded, **"_By human standards, yes._"  
"_Will he ever remember who he is? Will he ever be able to tell me what happened to my wife?_"  
**Hiroko shrugged, **"_I've never encountered amnesia before. I do not know._"**

Ayame looked over at Sesshomaru and Hiroko, confusion evident in his large blue eyes. **"_What is happening?_"  
"_You are my son. The ship carrying you and your mother to India was blown off course and wrecked here. Can you remember that?_"** Sir Drake said softly.

**Sesshomaru watched the humans silently, what if he wanted to return with Sir Drake?  
**Ayame shook his head.  
Sir Drake looked back at Charles, who looked uninterested. Getting no support from his other son he sighed.** "_I want to take him back to England._"  
**Sesshomaru stiffened, though only Hiroko noticed, **"_It is Ayame's choice._"**

Ayame looked over at Sesshomaru, the saddest look in his eyes. He probably thought Sesshomaru didn't care.** "_I will only go if Lord Sesshomaru wants me to._"  
**The white haired demon silently walked over to Ayame and his father. He looked down at Ayame and placed a hand on his head.** "_If Ayame does not go with you, as he is freely allowed to, I wish to take him as my mate._"**

Sir Drake's eyes hardened.** "_You realize he is male._"  
"_I am not ignorant. You humans have warped views of what is sexually expectable._"** Sesshomaru said lowly, no feeling in his voice.  
Sir Drake snorted and looked down at Ayame,** "_Well? will you go with me? Back where you belong?_"**

Ayame shuffled closer to Sesshomaru, **"_I love Lord Sesshomaru. If he wants me to stay with him and be his mate...I will._"  
**Sir Drake said nothing, he simply turned and left the room. Charles stared after him silently before slowly following.


	15. One Year

How interesting. Did you expect Sesshy-poo to deny Ayame? Maybe you expected Sir Drake to fight harder for his long lost son. Actually, think about that for a while. Human vs. demon...Who wins? This isn't the last we hear of Sir Drake though. FORESHADOWING. Dun dun dun!! cough Oh and if you find Hiroko to be a little odd in this chapter, he's just a taaaad unstable right now.

To further lengthen this intro, have you ever wondered what suffixes the characters in this story use? As I'm sure you know, in Japan they use suffixes similar to our prefixes(Mr., Ms. ). Well, both Sesshomaru and Ayame call Hiroko, Hiroko-sensei because he is a doctor of sorts. Sometimes, usually when they are alone, Sesshomaru calls Hiroko, Hiroko-ue. Ue means above and is usually reserved for parents. This isn't the completely correct way to use it. He just can't right out call him father now can he? (more on this later in the story)

Hiroko and Sesshomaru call Ayame, Ayame-kun which is used for a male younger than you. Ayame calls Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama or, rarely, Sesshomaru-heika. Sama is similar to lord and heika is similar to 'your majesty'. Hiroko, in public, calls Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru-sama but, often to annoy him, also calls the demon Sesshomaru-chan or Sesshchan; chan is the suffix usually used for very small children. I decided when I began this fic I wouldn't use the suffixes unless necessary. You might see them sometimes...Like Sesshchan...Because it's cute and I can see Hiroko and Ayame prancing around singing it...

And finally,I have run out of prewritten chapters and will soon fuck you all up with some of the things that will happen. This also means that updates will be at least once a week unless we are on a trip. Once school starts updates will probably slow more. I don't know. I'm starting a new school. R&R,ne?

* * *

"...Well...This is interesting. "Hiroko said, breaking an awkward silence that had fallen over the room.  
"Stop saying that." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Hiroko was hopping around the room in what could be his version of the 'I told you so' dance children tended to do.  
"Are you okay Master Hiroko?" Ayame said staring at the hopping crane.  
Hiroko stopped moving, the biggest grin on his face. "Oh heavens no! I've thought of three ways to kill myself since this morning but, it's fine." He said, waving his hands dismissively. He stood in front of Sesshomaru and Ayame, a smug look on his face.  
"I told you! I told you and you denied it. Always listen to your advisor. It's my job." Hiroko said, clucking his tongue.

The crane looked at Ayame and Sesshomaru, they hadn't so much as looked at each other in the past ten minutes. "Lord Sesshomaru, you said you wanted to be Ayame's mate, yes?"  
Sesshomaru said nothing for a few seconds, "Yes..."  
"And you Ayame, say you'd be Lord Sesshomaru's mate?"  
The little human blushed and nodded.

"What is the point of this, Hiroko?" Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Impatient. Impatient." Hiroko said, tsking. "The point of this is, as your advisor and former regent; having been charged with your welfare and finding you a proper mate; I have to make sure the person you choose as a mate has to be suitable."

"...You don't think I'm suitable?" Ayame asked, looking up at Hiroko with those big wet eyes.  
"_I wonder...Can he cry on command?_" Sesshomaru thought watching Hiroko fidget under the human's gaze.  
"Ehhhh...Well, it's not that. I like you. I think you'd pair nice with Lord Sesshomaru; It's just everyone else I'm worried about." Hiroko said, absently rubbing his elbow against his side. "Lord Sesshomaru has many admirers. If they know that he plans to take you, a human, they might kill you. Or, try."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the opposite wall, unaware that Hiroko was still speaking. "_What happens if someone kills him?_"  
"_You kill that person. Slowly. Painfully. Deliciously._"  
"_No...I mean. Would I care?_"

Sesshomaru's main conscious and his inner demon both stopped. They knew the answer and it wasn't the one they wanted.

"Hiroko." Sesshomaru said suddenly, causing the crane to blink and look at him, his head turned to the side so much that his ear almost touched his shoulder. "I need to speak with Ayame alone."  
Hiroko blinked again, "But I have nothing to do..."  
"...Please," He sighed, "Hiroko-ue."  
Hiroko grinned, his head snapping back into it's proper upright position with a horrible crack. "Okay! I guess I can find something to do." He said pleasantly, walking past Sesshomaru and out the sliding door. Before he slid the door closed he turned around and half waved to Sesshomaru. "Sesshchan." He said simply, cackling wildly as he closed the door.

"Hiroko-ue?" Ayame mummbled, eyebrow cocked in a very Sesshomaru gesture.

Sesshomaru said nothing and moved to stand in front of the human. "I don't love you."

He watched Ayame's expression go from curious to smiling. "I know." He closed his eyes forlonger than the standard blink before slowly opening them. "I'm a human. Humans feel love to easily. It's a little useless to have the emotion so freely. But...Maybe you will one day?" He said, looking up at Sesshomaru, always smiling.

"_How does he say things like this?_" Sesshomaru thought. He wasn't exactly the warmest person in the world but some of Ayame's reactions and words bothered him in their emotionlessness, if there was such a word. He easily put down himself and his own race with no feeling.  
"I'll still be your mate. I'm sure it's your inner demon that is attracted to me. Maybe your youkai? That would be an honor." Ayame said, his finger on his nose.

Sesshomaru's face showed no hint as to what he was going to do. He didn't love Ayame. He cared about the boy, however. He knew Ayame was meant to be his.  
"One year." Sesshomaru said suddenly.  
"Eh? One year? What does that mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked, blinking.  
The demon grabbed Ayame's arm and spun him around. "In one year you will no longer be Ayame the servant. You will be Lord Ayame; my mate." He brought his mouth close to the side of Ayame's neck, an area that could always be seen. "For now, this will have to do." He, rather viciously, bit into the side of Ayame's neck. The human gasped, tears sliding down his face from the pain.

Sesshomaru released Ayame's neck and gently, in an almost loving gesture, licked the bleeding wound. His bite left six marks in Ayame's neck. Two for his top fangs, two for his top premolars(The teeth directly next to the canines that are somewhat sharp and, in dogs, stick out.) and two for his bottom fangs.  
The demon smirked, holding the now unconscious Ayame against him. "Mine."


	16. The Festival

Was that what you expected? Did you think, 'I bet Sesshy is gonna profess his undying love.'? Didja? In other news, did you know I actually say 'in other news' when I want to change the subject? Anyway, I have decided, since this fic is really really AU(Alternate Universe) I can pick how old the characters are. That means, following my thoughts of 2 human years 1 demon year, Sesshomaru is 75 demon years(Still very young. I mean, compare his father's bones with his demon form. Sesshomaru is a damn puppy.),Hiroko is 79 demon years, Rin would currently be about 40,and,well,Ayame is 19. Well, it's finally time for the Spring Festival. For a fun change of pace, this chapter will be in Ayame's point of view!

* * *

Ayame sighed and played with the sleeves of his new kimono. It was dark purple with an intricate weeping willow design and a simple green obi. He didn't like wearing something so expensive and beautiful but Sesshomaru had insisted. He had also instructed him to stay out of the way, so, the boy was standing by the koi pond.

"Look, Tetsu! It's Lord Sesshomaru's human pet!"

Ayame looked up to find two teenage brown haired demon women staring at him.

"He's kind of ugly." One said, causing the other to giggle.

"You're right, Hide."

Tetsu, as Ayame assumed her name was, had unusually short brown hair, brown eyes, and swirling black demon markings on her face. Hide had long brown hair, green eyes, and no markings. Ayame said nothing to the women, he just stared with big eyes. "_I'm ugly?_"

"You name is Ayame, right?" Hide asked, smiling at him. Ayame nodded silently. "Your eyes are weird. All round like that and such an ugly color." The woman said, shaking her head. "And your nose is fat. You're just a very odd looking human. I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru really intends to take you as his mate." Tetsu said, taking Ayame's face between her fingers, squishing his lips together.

Ayame pulled away from her. "Please don't do that." He said as politely as he could. He cast his eyes down, a little hurt and unsure of himself now. Was he really ugly? "Ayame, are these stupid cats bothering you?"

Ayame looked up and blinked, feeling an arm wrap around his waist and pull him away from the teens. "_Ichi_?"

The two females glared at Ichi. "We aren't stupid, you deformed blind bird!" Hide hissed. Ichi stuck out his tongue. "I'd rather be a deformed bird than a cat. Why don't you go lick your asses like good kitties?"

"Ichi! You shouldn't say things like that!" Ayame whispered quickly. Tetsu sneered, "I hope Lord Sesshomaru rips your arm off for touching his ugly little human. Come on, Hide." With that the two women walked away.

--

Ayame blushed, realizing the arm Ichi used to pull him away from the demoness was still around him. "Eh...Ichi-kun...You can let go."

The crane blushed and retracted his arm, folding it into the sleeves of his white kimono. "Sorry."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Ayame decided to speak up, "Why isn't Ichi-kun with everyone else? Ichi-kun must be old enough to be looking for a mate." He didn't know Ichi very well but liked his name. It was pronounced like the word 'each' in English and when said with Ayame's accent sounded like ii or good in Japanese. Ichi shrugged.

"I'm only eighteen. I have a long time before I really need to be thinking about that." He paused for a few seconds.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Ayame said happily. "Ichi-kun is really only eighteen? He looks older." Ayame said, walking next to the tall crane.

"I do? I've never been told that but, yes, I am eighteen. How old are you?" He said, head turned away from the human.

"I am nineteen...I think. I don't really know." Ayame said, poking the top of his nose with his finger. "Is my nose really fat?"

"You seem younger." Ichi said simply, stopping suddenly. Ayame nodded, "Is it because I'm short or because my face is young?"

"...You do know I'm blind. "Ayame's blue eyes widened.

"Ah! Ichi-kun is?! I'm sorry!" He cried, bowing out of habit.

Ichi's rather stoic face suddenly cracked and he laughed softly. "Calm down, Ayame. You didn't insult me." Ayame sighed in relief and stood up straight. "I'm still sorry."

Ichi shrugged and continued walking. The two teens walked in a rather comfortable silence for several minutes. Ayame kept sneaking glances at Ichi. He looked a lot like Hiroko but had a more stern feel to him. Ayame had to admit, he was very handsome.  
"Ichi-kun?"  
Ichi turned his head to the human to show he was listening.  
"Why does Ichi-kun and Hiroko wear only white?" The human asked shyly.  
Ichi blinked his unseeing eyes. "To mourn the death of all those who died before their time."

Ayame pouted his lips out. "Oh..." He said. "Does Ichi-kun think I am beautiful?" He blurted after several seconds.  
Ichi seemed unaffected, "I can't see you."  
Ayame flapped his arms, "I know but...Surely Ichi-kun can tell if someone is beautiful. I read once that those who cannot see are more perceptive."  
Ichi smiled softly and dropped his arms to his side. He reached out and took Ayame's waist, pulling him closer.  
"Ichi-kun..." Ayame whispered, blushing.  
The crane's long fingers ran over Ayame's face with the utmost care. He moved his face closer to Ayame's their lips almost touching. "You are very beautiful. Does Ayame-kun think I am beautiful?"  
Ayame's cheeks matched his hair, "Ichi-kun is not beautiful. He is very very handsome though."

"Ayame, what are you doing?"  
Ayame's eyes widened and he looked to the side to see a very angry Sesshomaru.


	17. Competition

Oh, what?! Ayame and Ichi where just pixels away from kissing! I love throwing you guys for a loop. So you know, the first half of the chapter is Ayame's point of view, the second is Sesshy-poo's. It also god awfully short…

* * *

Ayame stared in horror as Sesshomaru stalked forward, his eyes red. He was to shocked to even move away from Ichi.

The young crane demon smirked and pulled Ayame's body against his. "Ayame and I where having a-" He paused as if to find the right word, "Private moment."

Sesshomaru stopped about a foot away from the pair. "Ayame is mine." He hissed.

Ayame's cheeks where red and he desperately wanted to hide his face in Ichi's dark hair.

"Ayame does not bear your mark. You cannot claim him." Ichi said, releasing the human. He fingers moved to Ayame's neck, moving his red hair to show his unblemished neck.

--

Sesshomaru stared at Ayame's neck blankly. Earlier that morning his mark had been there. He'd seen it. He knew it had been there. "_Who does this little bastard think he is? Where is my mark!?_" His inner demon hissed.  
Ichi smiled oddly, "Do you know how bird demon claim their mates?"  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in sudden realization. "Scent claim."

Bird demons used a scent claim to mark their intended mates. For a scent claim to work the uke had to consent to it. Ayame's sweet smell had not changed but Sesshomaru's mark disappeared. A uke could only be marked by one demon at a time. Any second mark would cancel out the first.

He looked over at Ayame, whose eyes where wide and guilty looking. He probably consented to the scent claim without realizing it. That meant he was attracted to the boy on some level.

Ichi turned his entire body toward Sesshomaru, his features set in a look of determination. "You wasted a great opportunity to take Ayame as your mate. Instead you decided to wait. You treat him like a possession." He raised his left arm horizontally. "I will win Ayame's heart. He deserves someone who won't treat him like a possession."  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and brought his right arm up to meet Ichi's. It was an official challenge. If two seme's wanted one uke they would fight, nonviolently, for one year and one day for the uke. At the end of the one year and one day the uke choose which demon he or she wanted. "I accept."


	18. Around the Koi Pond

I have decided to delve deeper into Ayame's mind. So, this chapter will be in his POV. If it was in Sesshy's it would be mostly brooding and thoughts of revenge while trying to figure out if he loves Ayame. That bores me...Plus, I just like Ichi. He's not as awesome as Hiroko though.

* * *

Ayame stared into the sakura tree near his favorite place, the koi pond. At first he thought the white and black lump sitting in it's lowest branch was Hiroko. Upon further inspection he saw the red markings on the lump's sleeping face. Ichi was leaning against the trunk of the tree several feet in the air. His feet where bare and his toes where slightly curled on the branch. His knees where against his chest and his arms where folded close to his body. He was fast asleep. Ayame had seen Hiroko in the same position, albeit he was on his desk. He was fascinated by the way different demon species slept. Teishu was a snake demon and enjoyed sleeping in the sun. Sesshomaru liked to curl up in a nest of blankets, he was a dog after all. Birds seemed to sleep on their feet in the highest places they could. Ayame sighed and turned away, deciding to sit on a rock that jutted out several feet over the pond. Sesshomaru hadn't said anything to him for three days and when he finally did speak he told Ayame to go find something to do.

He scooted back some and lay on his stomach, his head hanging over the rock to look down at the fish six feet below. "Is Sesshomaru angry at me or Ichi? I barely know him. He seems nice though. More caring than Sesshomaru!" Ayame frowned, "_It can't be helped. He doesn't seem to know how to deal with others. It's very embarrassing being wanted by two people though!_" Ayame glared at the fish for no reason suddenly and sat up on his knees. "Ichi-kuuuuuuuuun!"

He called loudly, turning his head to look at the tree. for several seconds the sleeping crane didn't move. Then, his black eyes slid open, his head turning to find where the sound came from. "Over here, Ichi-kun!" Ayame said smiling. Ichi yawned and stood up on the branch. "What are you doing here, Ayame?" He asked before jumping up and landing silently next to the human. He yawned again and sat next to him, his long legs dangling over the edge of the rock. "Lord Sesshomaru won't talk to me so I decided to come outside." Ayame said, sitting back on his rear and crossing his legs 'Indian' style.

"Why won't he talk to you?" Ichi asked, turning his head toward Ayame. Ayame sighed and grabbed one of Ichi's hands. He liked physical contact, something Sesshomaru hated. "I don't know. I think he's mad at me. "Ichi's cheeks where slightly pink but he didn't pull his hand away. "Eh...I don't think he is angry at you but me. I don't think he expected competition.""I didn't expect anyone would want to compete for me..."Ayame mumbled, playing with Ichi's fingers.

--

The pair sat in silence for a while, neither finding it necessary to speak.

Ichi pulled his legs up to his chest, his free arm sitting on his knees and his nose pressed against it. "Is it true what they say?"

Ayame blinked, "What do they say? And who is this 'they'?"  
Ichi made a noise that sounded like it could be a strangled chuckle or a mutant sneeze. "They is those who I have heard speak of you. They say you don't remember your past."

The human busied himself with tracing the lines of Ichi's hand. Although he knew who he was supposed to be, it bothered him not remembering. He'd been happy being a nameless human servant. "It's true. I know who I am though. Well, I know who they tell me I am."  
Ichi turned his head slightly, "What do you mean?"  
"My name is William. I'm from England...And I'm supposed to be some noble's son. "He said, scrunching his face oddly. "The demon I was with before, Teishu, his mate used to call me William..." He muttered.

Ichi turned his head fully in Ayame's direction. "His mate? Tell me how they would know that was your name."  
Ayame blinked, "I don't know how she knew."  
The crane frowned, "Tell me about her."

Ayame smiled suddenly, he had loved Teishu's mate. "She was human with black hair and brown eyes. She always gave me food when Teishu wasn't looking." He paused, "I think she was forced to be his mate. She used to cry a lot..."  
"What happened to her?"  
Ayame's smile faded and he squeezed Ichi's hand. "She killed herself. She thought someone would come and save us from Teishu but whoever it was didn't, so, she drowned herself."  
"What was her name?" Ichi asked softly, squeezing Ayame's hand lightly.  
"Rin."


	19. Important Note

Hey guys! Sorry for the huge lack of updates. My muse sort of died but I'm hoping she returns soon. I've also been a bit preoccupied with this : fallingslowlyrpg. proboards59. com/ index.cgi . It's a yaoi RP based on a story a friend and I are writing. It can be found here: mondo-bongo. deviantart. com/ art /Falling-Slowly-Part-1-94143521

I did finish the first chapter of the Hiroko story I've been talking about. It can be found here: saturatedfat. deviantart. com/ art/ Uhibbok-Chapter-1-95890140

I wouldn't mind ideas for any of my ongoing stories. Maybe a good idea will be the kick in the face I need to continue.


End file.
